Sing me a song that you feel
by Hannia Kusama
Summary: Bruno helps Trish to write songs


_**"Shallow"**_

Trish was sitting in the couch reading her Vogue magazine, totally silent; from a moment to other she gave fast glances to the man next to her thinking that he wouldn't notice this.

Bruno was reading a book, but he didn't really paid attention to the text, he was thinking more about the situation his team was. After a few minutes he closed the book and step up from the couch to walk around the living room inside the turtle, he then stoped infront of a bookshelf and looked at the clock.

-Trish.-

-Huh? What?- She jumped a bit from the couch for the surprise of being called so suddenly, closed her magazine and looked at Bruno.

-After all this ends, you know, after we defeat the boss, What are you planning to do?-

-W-What do you mean?-

-About your life, your future. Like, are you goning to keep studying or...?-

-Oh about that...- She stoped. -...Well, I'd like to, to have a "normal" life like the other teens my age, but there's something I've been thinking... It... It might sound too rushed for my age but I- Trish blushed and couldn't able to finish what she was saying so she stayed speechless for a moment, until felt Bruno's hand on her shoulder. Trish looked up at him to find that he was giving her a gentle smile that both calmed her soul but made her feel even more nervous.

-Go ahead, tell me.- He said still gently smiling and a voice tone that was near of being a whisper.

-I wanna be a singer, a popstar!- Trish finally said, suddenly enthusiastic.

-Whoa, I didn't know you could sing heh..- He giggled, but not with intention of making fun of Trish, of course.

-W-Well, I'm not that good...-The girl said nervous and continued. -But when I lived with my mother, I used to write songs... Can't really remember them with all these things going on...- Those final words felt so burdensome and evidenced the pain she felt for the loss of her mother, her life, all her memories.

Bruno noticed this and his expression changed inmediatly. -Oh... I understand...- He then walked to the couch and sitted next to Trish. -Hey, can you sing something? I'd really like to hear you.

Both looked at each other in the eye; Trish blushed and looked down. -Y-Yeah, now that I think it, I remember some things of a song...- She took a deep breath and started.

-Tell me something... boy... Aren't you tired trying to... fill that void? Or... do you need more? I'm-fa-lling... In all the bad times I fear myself...- Trish finished singing with doubt. -That's all I can really remember I once wrote...-

-...You are amazing, Trish...- Bruno looked at her astonished after hearing her angelic voice.

-R-Really?-

-Yes... I got it! I can help you with the lyrics, it won't be the same you originally had, but at least you'll have something new you can remember.-

-That would be great, Buccellati!- She said joyful.

-Ok, hmm...

...Tell me something, girl... Are you happy in this modern... world? ...Or do you need more? ...Is there something else you're searching for...? I'm-fa-lling... In all the good times I found myself longing... for... a change... And in the bad times I fear myself...- And how he really longed for a change on his community, to all the problems the mafia brought to so many innocent people, but how guilty he felt for being part of it and these people who thrusted and admired him so much didn't know that. -... What do you think?- He looked at Trish again giving a hint of a weak smile waiting for the girl's opinion.

She got up from the couch and grinned. -Tell me something,boy. Aren't you tired trying to fill that void? Or do you need more?- And her expression changed to one of distress. - Ain't it hard keeping it... so hardcore...? I'm-fa-lling... In all the good times I found myself longing for a change, and in the bad times I fear myself... -Trish as well desired in her heart for her own change, to all the actual situation to be different, to have her past back, to live the normal life she was supposed to have. Recently she felt a strange energy on her being, so powerful, it made her fear; probably it was the tension she perciebed during the crossing with the five young men guarding her.

Again she took a deep breath and with her eyes closed, started singing now in a higher tone that took Bruno by surprise.

-I'm... off the deep end, watch as I dive in! I'll never meet the ground!-

-...Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us...-

With teary eyes and red cheeks, Trish looked in shook at Bruno, who only sat there melancholic.

-We're... far from the shallow now...- Weak and heartbroken, she fell into the couch, sitting again next to the man and leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes now closed. -In the shallow... shallow... In the shallow... shallow... In the shallow, shallow...- A tint of innocence and unconcern in her sudden calmed voice.

-... We're far from the shallow...now...- And giving the short song a final verse, Bruno hugged Trish, who at that point was silently crying hiding her face between his arm and his chest, hugging him too. Heartached, the young man comforted the girl. -Shh...Shh... There's no need to cry... Trish...-


End file.
